<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me, I’m Yours by TomatoBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108744">Kiss Me, I’m Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm'>TomatoBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Mention of recovering alcoholic staying sober and taking care of his tipsy partners, Multi, St. Patrick's Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>English, Scottish, Chinese American, whatever Lincoln’s ancestry includes aside from Inhuman... four people after the team’s St. Patrick’s Day party, enjoying their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me, I’m Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts">daisylincs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- I had a good chunk of this fic sitting in my drafts, then I saw @daisylincs made this gorgeous <a href="https://daisylincs.tumblr.com/post/645897497540263936/staticfitzskimmons-st-patricks-day">moodboard</a> and I had to finish the fic. Thank you Lily for the inspiration!</p>
<p>- Some kind of vague season 3 AU where everyone is happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are very symmetrical.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln peered down at Jemma, who was swaying a little on her feet, “Exactly how many bottles of Guiness did you and Daisy drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not drunk!” Jemma declared indignantly. “You do have a symmetrical face. And a symmetrical body.” Her fingers started to trace down his chest and then ended up grabbing his shirt for support. “Fitz gets jealous of your biceps sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Fitz said from the side. He and Daisy had their arms around each other and were giggling over some inside jokes. “I like Lincoln’s arms too. And I know how to get your attention. You like brains. Not to eat. To debate.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is correct, Dr. Fitzy.” Jemma nodded solemnly and the motion was apparently too much. She leaned forward into Lincoln’s chest and closed her eyes. “I don’t know if your brain is symmetrical, Dr. Campbell, but I am sure it is very nice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! What about me?” Daisy pouted from Fitz’s embrace. “I don’t have a fancy doctor’s degree.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need a degree to be the most interesting person in the room.” Jemma turned around and stumbled towards Daisy. “You’re amazing with computers, you know how to talk to people, and you have, what do they call it?” Jemma tilted her head and her whole body leaned to the side. Lincoln caught her just in time. “Street smarts! That’s what you have!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” Daisy agreed as she reached out to caress Jemma’s face. “And you have book smarts. We’re all smart!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are,” Lincoln said. “That’s why we are going to our room now so you three can drink some water and sleep this off. Trust me, you will feel better in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel fine now.” Fitz’s pout was almost identical to Daisy’s earlier. Lincoln wondered briefly if they’d all picked up expressions from one another over time. Better got moving before Jemma joined the cute pouting club too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln managed to guide everyone back to their room, or rather rooms. They’ve combined four adjacent bunks together into one large apartment. The layout was a little unconventional, but it worked for them. Jemma headed straight for the main bathroom, muttering about dental hygiene and getting rid of beer breath. Daisy followed suit. Fitz flopped down on the living room couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, no falling asleep yet,” Lincoln coaxed. “Let’s get you to bed first, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not asleep,” Fitz mumbled. “Just resting my eyes till it’s my turn. Should have put in quad sinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we won’t have room for the double wide shower, which is theoretically a more efficient use of space.” They all snorted when Jemma made that particular argument, but the decision was unanimous. For practicality’s sake, they also added a second full bathroom. “Want to use the other suite?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Fitz kept his eyes closed. “I’ll go brush my teeth when the girls are done. Stay with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Lincoln sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch. “Headache?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit,” Fitz admitted. “I also miss you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was right there in the lounge.” Lincoln began massaging Fitz’s temples. Fitz let out a little moan and relaxed into his touch. “Mack and I put up the green streamers in all the high places. Not to mention I listened to you and Hunter argue over the merits of an Englishman and a Scot drinking for St. Patrick’s Day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s exactly it,” Fitz said. “You can’t drink with us. I know it was a work party, but I want to share things with you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have shared Jemma’s shamrock cookies with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re gluten free.” Fitz opened his eyes long enough for an unimpressed stare. “And Jemma reduced the sugar by half from the recipe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the more reason to share, so I won’t have to eat the cookies by myself.” Thankfully Daisy had caught his eyes as Lincoln took the first bite, and she promptly pulled Jemma into an impromptu dance. The cookie plate disappeared into general chaos. Lincoln loved all of his partners and would gladly lay down his life to protect them, but there were limits to what else he would do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, thank you for taking this one for the team,” Fitz mumbled. “I won’t fight you for the popcorn bowl next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll just end up cuddling with Lincoln so you can steal the junk food straight from his lap,” Daisy said as she came out. “Come on Fitz, your turn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz grumbled as Lincoln’s fingers left his face, but he got up and went towards the bathroom. Daisy waited until Lincoln stood as well, then she pulled him into a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was fresh mint on her breath, and her lips tasted as sweet as they always did. Lincoln lingered until he had to come up for air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Daisy muttered. “Should have gotten my kisses in before I started drinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln held her closer. His partners were always considerate of his efforts to stay sober. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t mind being the automatic designated driver and caretaker on these nights. They took care of him in their own ways too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get you some water, and then you can kiss me as much as you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Lincoln made sure Daisy was well hydrated, he carried glasses of water into the bedroom. Jemma was already dozing atop the blankets. She had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of changing into her pajamas. Daisy walked over and pecked her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wake up, babe. You need some good ol’ H2O.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma made a cute little noise, then turned to meet Daisy’s lips. The two exchanged soft kisses for a while before Jemma finally sat up and took a glass from Lincoln’s hand. Daisy began to shimmy out of her clothes. Fitz came out of the bathroom and paused at the sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s cuddling time,” Daisy grinned at Fitz as she settled into bed. “You can warm up Jemma and her icicle toes. I call the other side. Of either you or Lincoln.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are the boys always the human blankets?” Fitz complained. He gulped down a glass of water before he started stripping. “Or Inhuman in Lincoln’s case. What if I want to be warmed up for once?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daisy and I can warm you up later.” Jemma wiggled her brows. “You know, after the alcohol leaves our systems so there won’t be any issues about erectile functionality…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln laughed, “Jemma, I love you, but you cannot make a suggestive face while talking about erectile dysfunction. Doesn’t work that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why am I in love with two people that will use the word ‘erectile’ in the bedroom?” Fitz slid under the covers. “Daisy, help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, they’re our bio nerds and we love them.” Daisy kissed Fitz before resting her head against his shoulder. “We can dazzle them with our computer talk tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, talk science to me.” Jemma climbed into the bed. “Mmm, you’re warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re bloody freezing as usual,” Fitz said as he kissed her. “Lincoln? Don’t leave me as the only source of body heat here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lincoln undressed and joined his lovers. He reached over, careful not to jostle Daisy or Jemma, and kissed Fitz gently. The light scrubble felt tingly on his lips, and he supposed Fitz could say the same of him. Lincoln settled himself on the outside of the cluster, in case he needed to get up to fetch more water or a bucket in the middle of the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma sighed happily as she turned around to kiss Lincoln, ready to fall back asleep, “Good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night. Love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A round of good nights and love-yous rang out. The four partners slept, warm and safe in one another’s arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>